This project is concerned with the electrical conduction properties of normal and damaged peripheral nerves. Nerve cuff electrodes with multiple recording and stimulation contacts have been chronically implanted on the sciatic and posterior tibial nerves of the cat hindlimb for periods of up to one year. Using various electrophysiological and histological techniques, it has been demonstrated that such devices can provide quantitative measurements of the numbers of fibers conducting at various velocities without the devices themselves causing any signficant changes in the nerves. These devices and techniques have been used to study the effects of crush and constricting lesions of peripheral nerves on their conduction and to provide a quantitative, longitudinal study of regeneration distal to such lesions. The experimental studies have been completed and work under this project is now related exclusively to completing the data analysis and preparation of journal articles describing the findings and the novel techniques.